


Ungewissheit

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, I feel sorry for all of them, Loss of Parent(s), Original Character Death(s), Parent-Child Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hure nennt er sie, obwohl sie keine ist. Monster nennt er sie, bloß weil sie eine Hexe ist. Und sie weiß nicht einmal warum. Doch sie will ihren Mann zurück. Den Mann, den sie geheiratet, dem sie die Treue geschworen hat, vor Jahren, unten am Fluss. Sie will, dass ihr Sohn lachen kann, ohne dafür eine Ohrfeige zu kassieren. Und sie will Tobias küssen, spüren, dass irgendwo dort in ihm noch ein guter Mensch steckt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ungewissheit

I'll never let you see  
The way my broken heart is hurting me  
I've got my pride and I know how to hide  
All the sorrow and pain  
I'll do my crying in the rain  
(A-Ha - Crying in the rain, 1990)

 

Es ist die Ungewissheit, die alles so schlimm macht, die Ungewissheit, die ihre Hände zittern und ihren Sohn verzweifeln lässt. Tobias ist ein komplizierter Mensch, wenn er nüchtern ist, launisch und cholerisch, dabei aber so unglaublich intelligent und offen. Es ist nicht die Intelligenz, mit der sich die Ravenclaws brüsten, es ist eine praktische Intelligenz, die Art von Wissen, die immer und überall anwendbar ist. So ist der Tobias, in den sie sich verliebt hat, der Tobias, dem sie lebenslängliche Treue und Liebe geschworen hat, damals, als sie ihn geheiratet hat. Sie weiß noch, wie stolz sie war, in diesem weißen Kleid, das er später im Alkoholrausch in tausend Fetzen zerrissen hat. Miss Prince hat der Pfarrer sie damals genannt, als wäre ihr Name nichts wert.

Ihre Mutter wäre ausgerastet. Doch zu dieser Zeit hat sich ihre Mutter nicht mehr darum gekümmert, was sie so tut – sie ist eine Ausgestoßene. „Das heißt, du bist kein Reinblut mehr!“, hat ihr Vater geschrieen und die Stirn dabei in Falten gelegt. „Du bist ab sofort eine Fremde für diese Familie!“ Jedes Mal, wenn sie daran denkt, kommen ihr die Tränen, weil sie weiß, dass es nie wieder so wird, wie es zuvor war. Langsam vergisst sie, wie es vor Tobias war. Es ist erbärmlich, denkt sie und starrt das Milchglasfenster an, das langsam durchsichtig wird und den Blick auf den Garten der Familie Evans preisgibt, der von der älteren Tochter gehegt und gepflegt wird. Es ist erbärmlich, dass es für sie nur Tobias gibt – eine Zeit vor Tobias und eine Zeit mit Tobias. Sie weiß genau, es wird keine Zeit nach Tobias geben, weil sie ihn nicht vergessen und nicht verlieren kann. Es wird keine Zeit nach Tobias geben, weil sie ihn liebt und verzweifelt glaubt, dass irgendwo in diesem versoffenen Arschloch noch der Mann ist, in den sie sich verliebt hat und für den sie ihre Familie aufgegeben hat.

Eine leise Träne bahnt sich ihren Weg über ihre Wange, ihr Kinn und ihren Kehlkopf. Sie kann nicht mehr in den Spiegel sehen, denn was sie sieht, ist eine gebrochene Frau mit Augen voller Schmerz, Gram und Hass. Was sie sieht, ist eine Frau mit schütterem grauem Haar, wo einmal schwarze Locken gewesen sind. Und sie versteht nicht. Sie kann nicht verstehen, wie Severus zu ihr aufschauen und sie ansehen kann mit so viel kindlicher Liebe in den Augen, dass es ihr wehtut. Sie kann einfach nicht verstehen, warum Severus sie respektiert und eine Mutter in ihr sehen kann, wenn sie es nicht schafft.

҃҅ ҃҅ ҃҅ ҃҅ ҃҅ ҃҅ ҃҅

 

Manchmal wacht er auf und weiß nicht mehr, wer er ist. Er weiß nicht, wie er heißt und wo er ist. Er weiß nur, da ist ein kleines Kind mit Hakennase, fettigen Haaren und stechend schwarzen Augen, das ihn ansieht, als wäre er etwas Dreckiges, etwas Verachtenswertes. Und da ist eine Frau, die sicher einmal schön gewesen ist. Jetzt sieht sie alt aus und ausgenutzt, kaputt wie das Spielzeug, das ein Kind wegwirft, weil es nicht mehr funktioniert. Ihre Augen sind anders, denn in ihnen funkelt der Schmerz und – schlimmer noch – die Angst, Angst vor ihm.

Er weiß nicht, warum sie ihn fürchtet, warum sie zusammenzuckt, wenn er die Hand hebt, um sie zu berühren und er weiß auch nicht, warum sie weint, wenn er sie in seiner Verzweiflung Prinzessin nennt, weil er nicht weiß, wie er sie sonst zum Sprechen bringen soll. Er will, dass sie mit ihm spricht, diese Frau, die er nicht kennt und die ihn so sehr fasziniert. Er hat gelernt, dass er keinen Lärm machen darf beim Aufstehen, wenn er sie beobachten will ohne diese Angst, diese Bedrücktheit und die Sorge, die mitschwingt, wenn sie mit ihm spricht und ihn einen Säufer nennt. Leise muss er sein, lautlos wie eine Katze, denn dann kann er sie sehen wie sie ist – ohne die Angst.

Meistens sitzt sie am Fenster, starrt hinaus und tröstet das Kind, das weinend in ihren Armen liegt und die Frau um etwas bittet, das kann er an dem verzweifelten Blick in den kleinen Augen erkennen. Wenn er die Ohren spitzt, versteht er sogar, was der Kleine sagt, um was er seine Mutter anfleht, bis er heiser ist. „Geh weg von ihm!“, zischt er. „Er schlägt dich noch tot, geh weg von ihm! Er trinkt den ganzen Tag und schreit dich an, er beschimpft dich, Mama! Geh weg von ihm!“ Er weiß nicht, von wem der Kleine spricht, aber er will diesen Mann nicht kennenlernen, einen Mann, der eine Frau schlägt, die so sanft ist und ihr ihre Schönheit und ihre Stärke geraubt hat. Und er will den Mann nicht sehen, der der Grund dafür ist, dass der Junge sich die Seele aus dem Leib schreit, wenn die Frau nicht da ist.

Er hat nicht gewusst, wie kaputt ein Mensch sein kann – und wenn er noch so klein, noch so jung ist. Der Junge ist kaputt, seine Augen sind leer und kalt, wie Eis. Er ist noch zerstörter, noch enttäuschter, als die Frau es ist, denn sie hat gelebt, bevor sie gebrochen ist, gebrochen an etwas, das er nicht benennen kann. Er erinnert sich nicht. Nicht an seinen Namen, nicht an seine Herkunft oder an seine Kindheit. Er weiß nur, er lebt zusammen mit einer Frau, die einmal schön gewesen ist und einem Jungen, der es nie sein konnte, denn Gram, Schmerz und Hass machen verbittert und hässlich. Und er weiß, er will ihr nicht wehtun.

Des Abends, wenn er sich erinnert, wer er ist und was sie ist, tut er es doch. Weil er sich minderwertig vorkommt und verachtet. Plötzlich hat er kein Mitleid mehr für den Jungen und keine Bewunderung mehr für die Frau. Da ist nur noch Hass, weil sie ihm nicht sagen wollen, wer er ist. Da ist nur noch Wut und Verzweiflung, weil sie etwas können, was er nicht kann. Er kann nicht zaubern.  
Die beiden schon.

҃҅ ҃҅ ҃҅ ҃҅ ҃҅ ҃҅ ҃҅

 

Sie weiß, es ist dumm, zu hoffen, dass er sie noch liebt - trotzdem tut sie es. Sie hofft, wenn er aufwacht und nicht sofort nach seinem Bier brüllt. Sie hofft, wenn es still ist den ganzen Tag und er sie verständnisvoll und bewundernd ansieht. Sie hofft, wenn er schimpfend auf sie einschlägt und Severus daneben steht und schreit, so laut schreit, dass die Nachbarn es hören können. Dann läutet es in regelmäßigen Abständen an der Tür und Tobias macht auf – betrunken und mit einer Alkoholfahne, die man aus zehn Metern Entfernung riechen kann. Sie hört ihn brüllen und hält es nicht aus.

Sie nimmt Severus an der Hand und nimmt ihn mit in den Garten. Dann setzt er sich auf ihren Schoß und starrt in die Sterne, wie sie es getan hat, bevor sie Tobias kennengelernt hat. „Mama“, flüstert er dann. „Warum gehst du nicht weg?“ Sie führen diese Unterhaltung jeden Abend. Jeden Abend stellt Severus dieselbe Frage und sie gibt jeden Abend dieselbe Antwort. „Weil ich nicht kann“, flüstert sie in seine Haare und streicht ihm über den Kinderrücken. „Weil ich ihn gernhabe, Severus, sehr gern. Ich kann nicht gehen, weil es mir das Herz brechen würde.“ Normalerweise schweigt Severus dann und schmiegt sich an sie wie ein Baby. Heute nicht Heute dreht er sich um und sieht sie aus wachen, viel zu intelligenten schwarzen Augen an. „Es bricht hier auch. Mit jedem Schlag, mit jedem Wort aus seinem Mund bricht dein Herz, Mama.“ Er spricht nicht wie ein Kind, wie immer, wenn ihm etwas wichtig ist. Er benimmt sich erwachsen, nicht wie der kleine Junge der er ist.

Und noch etwas ist anders heute. Das merkt sie, als sie plötzlich Alkohol riecht, penetrant und scharf brennt er in ihrer Nase. „Sieh mich an, du Dreckshure“, zischt Tobias und seine Stimme schwankt. Er lallt, weil er viel zu viel getrunken hat. Das Wort tut immer noch weh, nach all den Jahren. Hure nennt er sie, obwohl sie keine ist. Monster nennt er sie, bloß weil sie eine Hexe ist. Und sie weiß nicht einmal warum. Doch sie will ihren Mann zurück. Den Mann, den sie geheiratet, dem sie die Treue geschworen hat, vor Jahren, unten am Fluss. Sie will, dass ihr Sohn lachen kann, ohne dafür eine Ohrfeige zu kassieren. Und sie will Tobias küssen, spüren, dass irgendwo dort in ihm noch ein guter Mensch steckt.

Sie antwortet nicht, weil sie zu versunken ist in das, was einmal war und nie wieder sein wird. Ein scharfer Schmerz holt sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Noch einmal saust sein Handrücken auf ihre Wange. „Du sollst mich ansehen, du undankbares Miststück!“ Sie hebt den Blick und sieht einen Mann, der nicht Tobias ist. Graue, kurze Haare, ein schwankender Gang, ein irrer Blick und eine halbleere Bierflasche in der rechten Hand. „Das tue ich“, antwortet sie. Er schnaubt und sie verzieht das Gesicht. Sie hasst es, wenn er nach Alkohol stinkt, weil sie weiß, dass er dann hasserfüllt wird und gewalttätig. „Einfach so weglaufen, wie’s dir passt, was? Träum weiter, Prinzessin.“ Andere Frauen hätten sich gefreut, diesen Spitznamen zu hören, doch ihr treibt es nur die Tränen in die Augen. Er verspottet sie, verhöhnt sie, weil sie dem nachtrauert, was einmal gewesen ist. Doch vor ihm wird sie nicht weinen. Und wenn er sie totschlägt. Sie spürt kaum, wie seine Faust auf sie einprügelt. Sie sieht nur ihren zehnjährigen Sohn, dem die Tränen in den Augen stehen und dessen Blick eisig wird und kalt, je länger Tobias auf sie einschlägt.

Das Blut läuft ihr über die Augen und ihr Blick verschwimmt immer mehr, doch sie sieht, wie Severus‘ Hass wächst – mit jeder Wunde, die Tobias ihr zufügt. Sie öffnet den Mund, um zu sprechen, doch sie hat keine Kraft mehr. Und plötzlich spürt sie den Schmerz. Er brennt und sticht und zieht – ihr ganzer Körper steht in Flammen. Sie will Severus sagen, er soll seinem Vater nicht böse sein, er soll ihn nicht verurteilen, doch sie schafft es nicht. Bevor sie es schafft, den Mund zu öffnen, wird ihr schwarz vor Augen.

 

Eileen stirbt nicht an diesem Tag im Juni. Sie stirbt, als Severus siebzehn ist. Er schleift sie in den Wald und begräbt sie – ohne Zauberei. Nichts hält ihn mehr in dem kleinen Haus am Fluss nach diesem Tag. Er hat gesehen, wie sein Vater seine Mutter erschlagen hat, einfach weil sie da war. Er kehrt seinem Vater den Rücken zu, der nicht versteht, was los ist. „Was ist passiert?“, fragt er, wie eine Gebetsmühle oder eine kaputte Schallplatte. Severus sagt es ihm nicht. Soll er es doch selbst herausfinden. Er braucht den Muggelvater nicht.

Doch Tobias bleibt zurück, ahnungslos und verwirrt. Die Frau ist verschwunden und der Junge geht. Es ist die Ungewissheit, die alles so schlimm macht, diese verdammte Ungewissheit.


End file.
